


Armageddon

by peskylilcritter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Armageddon, Everyone is Dead, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: If it goes right in 99 universes, surely luck has to run out in the 100th.





	Armageddon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rexthranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexthranduil/gifts).



> for a little bit of context regarding why me posting this today is. ridiculous. i went out of my way for this.
> 
> i dont have internet at home. not even on my phone. nothing.
> 
> but the mcdonalds a few blocks down has free wifi. it takes me about ten to fifteen minutes to walk there. its been raining pretty hard today. i only got home like, three hours ago.
> 
> it took about and hour to write the 425 words of the purest angst i can manage and, instead of sensibly staying home at fuckin 10:30 pm, i walked down to mcdonalds just so i can post this sucker for you, kat, specifically.
> 
> have fun

There is a universe in which the newborn antichrist’s arrival is managed rather like a trick with cups and coins or maybe cards, and the world doesn’t end because Adam Young loves the world, and the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley are just the right kind of incompetent.

This is not that universe.

In this universe there are no coin or card tricks. There are no convenient accidents.

Adam Young is born three days before the Antichrist and the Dowling baby; by the time Crowley arrives the Youngs have gone home.

A few days later young Warlock Dowling returns to London with his mother and doesn’t meet his father for another week. The new nanny is already settling in, and the gardener is proving to be rather gifted.

*

Aziraphale spends eleven years worrying and fretting vocally and Crowley spends eleven years reassuring him while quietly worrying whenever Aziraphale isn’t looking.

*

Does it matter, at this point, what Warlock names the big black dog he finds in the garden at his eleventh birthday party? Does it matter if his mother notices the dog?

Does it matter, really, what Crowley and Aziraphale do?

*

Warlock has plenty of friends, of course, but these are the most fun friends he’s ever had. Adults are never any fun but he likes these four.

So does his dog.

*

The seas boil, the bombs fall, people kill and die and suffer.

The world ends.

And then the forces of Heaven descend and the forces of Hell rise.

*

Crowley wants, desperately, to just grab Aziraphale and run.

He’s not really sure where to run to, just anywhere but here.

“Please,” he says to Aziraphale, “Please come with me. We don’t have to fight, please.”

Aziraphale stares at him like he’s declared his intention to become a priest.

Crowley tells him the last secret truth. “I love you beyond words. None of this is worth anything without you.”

Aziraphale kisses him, close-mouthed and sweeter than anything Crowley could imagine. Then he pulls away and is gone.

*

Does it matter, now, who wins?

*

Crowley doesn’t run.

There’s nowhere in the universe he wants to be without Aziraphale so he doesn’t move from his spot, not even to defend himself when the battle finds him.

*

Aziraphale survives.

He is not as surprised as he perhaps should be, that Crowley was right entirely.

None of it is worth anything without his closest, his only, friend by his side.

*

The world ends. One side or another wins.

And then, of course, Aziraphale has eternity to deal with.


End file.
